


Anti-hero Worship

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia takes home a souvenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-hero Worship

Mr Travers raised an eyebrow. "You seem cheerful, Lydia. Enjoying being back in Miss Summers' good books, are you?"

"Err… Glad to be heading home. California's climate doesn't agree with me."

"I see."

Lydia shifted in her seat, feeling unusually guilty. She knew the Slayer's actions had been dismissive, unorthodox, and thoroughly unacceptable; they had just been told to run off and play as if they were schoolchildren; but regardless…

There was an autograph in her pocket addressed to "Lydia, a saucy bint who…" and she couldn't help smiling.

She was going to be the envy of the research department.


End file.
